Some data storage devices, such as Solid State Drives (SSDs), do not employ moving mechanical components like a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) does. For example, some storage devices use integrated circuitry as memory cells to persistently store data. The memory cells are arranged in “pages”, which are arranged in “blocks”. And, the blocks are arranged on a “plane” of a die. Typically, if a block consistently fails during a program, erase, or read operation, then the entire block is retired and removed from an available memory pool. For example, memory cells are prone to failures the more they are used. The cells are typically designed to handle many thousands of read/writes before a failure occurs. However, over time, the reads/writes wear out the oxide layer of the floating gates of the cells, destroying the cell's ability to store data. Once the memory cells of a block fail, then the block is removed from the available memory pool of the storage device, even if portions of the block are still usable.